The Outbreak
by tezuka-andria
Summary: After the future battle, a strange and alarming outbreak started, and that's how Hibari learned that he had feelings for the brunette and vice versa. Tsuna's PoV, 1827 Hibari/Tsuna
1. Of Zombie Tragedy

**Title:** The Outbreak

**Rating:** T for mild violence

**Characters/Pairings:** main – 1827 other pairs – 8059

**Genre: **Mild Violence, Tragedy, Angst, Romance, little AU-ness after the outbreak

Chapter: 1/?

Summary: After the future battle, a strange and alarming outbreak started, and that's how Hibari learned that he had feelings for the brunette. Tsuna's PoV, 1827

PLEASE READ! IF YOU EVER HAD WATCHED "HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD" YOU MIGHT FIND SOME SCENES SIMILAR, BUT I'M NOT PLANNING TO MAKE IT LIKE I JUST CHANGED THE CHARACTERS AND PLACE, ETC. THE ONLY THING SIMILAR IS HOW THE OUTBREAK STARTED IN SCHOOL AND ABOUT _THOSE_ CREATURES [what are those? Then read.] [and you might find lots of grammatical errors, but I tried my best to make it understandable]

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's PoV<em>

It was an ordinary day, no ring battles, and our battle in the future at last had ended. The feeling dominating inside me was wholly peace, and I was so happy to be able to interact with my friends again, in school or in my house, and not in underground base or in battlefield.

Today had been the second day since that time we returned from future, and today was Friday. Lucky! And tomorrow there will be no classes. I can finally sleep in peace tonight, nothing to worry about. The mood of the Family had become in total harmony after the long battle, plus, our box weapon's spirits became our rings today, a gift from the Arcobalenos of the future.

Even though Gokudera was still proclaiming himself as my right hand, Yamamoto still in high spirits with his sword, Ryohei-nii-san crying about his _beloved _box weapon, Hibari still wanted to bite us to death when we crowd, and Lambo spitting out all the happenings in the future in front of Mom, while she really thought that the child was just telling a fairy tale, I was in pure bliss that I gained more strength to protect my friends, Nuts was one of my rings now, and no conflict for a while, or I wish it would be forever. But as long as Reborn was with me, I cannot really tell if my being as a mafia boss was already over. Well, as for now, I thought I would just take it easy in school...and that was what I thought...

"SAWADA, YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA, AND SASAGAWA!" our most violent teacher in school shouted. What was his name again? It didn't matter anyway. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ALL ABSENT IN THE LAST TWO WEEKS? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

And when I thought I could be merry-go-round in school here comes the yell of our teacher that could be hear miles away. I thought my eardrums would explode. And anyway, how could we say we had gone to the future? No one would surely believe in that.

"Hahaha! I really had anticipated this!" Yamamoto gave out his cheerful laugh.

"Che!" Gokudera, with his hands crossed in his chest and his legs both in the top of table, commented.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GAVE AN EXCUSE LETTER! DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS WERE LOST IN PICNIC AGAIN!" the teacher eyed me

"A-uhmm...Sensei, we really can't tell you why...a-and, e-e-even if we tell you, I'm su-sure yo-you wouldn't believe us..." I stuttered as I answered my most _beloved_ teacher. _Damn you Reborn, you didn't tell me any excuse I can tell the teachers and other classmates..._

"HUH!" the teacher then cough a little bit, sign of excuse. "ANYWAY, YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO IN DETENTION!"

"...and, it might be a little late, but you have a new classmate." He added with a formal voice. I can sense some kind of curiosity from my classmates. "Come in!"

There entered a girl with of course the school uniform, and she walked formally, carrying her bag with both of her hands. When she reached the middle in the front, she smiled optimistically in front of us and introduced herself.

"My name is Hana Yu. Nice to meet you!" she said gleefully.

"Your seat is there, in the back." The teacher pointed to a chair beside Yamamoto's.

She was a fairly normal girl, but I thought she's nothing compared to Kyoko-chan. When there was a transferee in our class, the first thing that I would think was that person would be somehow involved to mafia [since most had been, like Gokudera and the two fraternal twins, which was really Belphegor and Mammon from Varia], but this girl had an innocent face, and she didn't seem to know the three of us from Vongola Familia, unlike what happened when Gokudera and the twins introduced themselves in front. Haa... I can still remember Gokudera's look on me that time, and how I wondered how one of those twins even heard what I commented about them.

I heard the creak of the chair, and I think she had seated. Good, nothing to worry about. Maybe she wasn't part of mafia after all. Reborn didn't tell me anything anyway. Gokudera didn't seem suspicious about the girl also. But...wasn't her presence too timing, just after we came back from the future? _No, no!_ I put away my thoughts; maybe I was just jumping to conclusions.

It was recess time, but it seemed that the transferee was interviewed by a lot of my classmates. The transferee seemed to be friendly, cheerful, just like Yamamoto. She already made friends with Kyoko, as well as to Kurokawa, maybe because the two of them share some common name? Funny. But maybe she wasn't part of mafia. She seemed too innocent to be part of it.

In class, I was of course ignoring what my teacher had been discussing in front, since it was Math, and I cannot understand anything about it at all! Then I thought the teacher saw me and eyed me. I thought he was going to make me answer some hard equation, but he didn't.

"Hibari-sama told me that you need to go to the Reception room after this class. Only you." Was what out Math teacher said. All eyes were positioned to me. It was the eyes of what-did-sawada-do-why-he-was-called-by-the-leader-of-discipline-committee look. Huh...maybe, detention... And anyway, since when the teachers had called Hibari-san with –sama ? Haha, Hibari-san was indeed powerful in school, or maybe to whole Namimori.

The Math class ended peacefully, why, because I wasn't made to answer any equation in the board. Then now, I have to go to Hibari-san's room.

"Juudaime! Are you sure you're going there alone! We don't know what that bastard will do!" Gokudera screamed as I tried to calm him down.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down. Hibari has sure reason why he wanted to be alone with Tsuna." Yamamoto still displayed his signature smile.

_Alone with Hibari-san!_

The thoughts just made my heart began to move faster and faster. What's happening to me?

"How can I calm down, you baseball-freak! And what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. Maybe Hibari has something to discuss with Tsuna?"

"HUH?"

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I'll go now!" I shouted as I left the room.

After some minutes of walking, I finally reached the Reception room. First, I knocked there. I heard a "Come in" from inside, yet I still hesitating if I would open it or not. My heart was beating too fast, maybe I was so I opened it and found Hibari-san siting behind the table near the windows with some angered eyes on me.

"You're 1 minute late, herbivore." Hibari said with stern voice. My mind thought that Hibari-san's voice is too soothing... _wait! Why the hell am I thinking about this!_

"I-I am so-sorry, Hi-hibari-s-san! I had trouble to go here alone, so plea-please d-don't bi-bite me to d-d-death!" I don't know but I was already covering my head as I pleaded him not to bite me to death. My heart was already racing, and when I turned my gaze to Hibari-san from the floor, I saw a faint smile, but it had gone just after a while.

"This. Complete this form before this day end."

I walked towards the table as my legs were shaking, and what I saw was a survey form. Lucky me, and I thought I would just be bitten to death here.

"Come." He arose from his seat and walked outside the room.

"Where are we going, Hibari-san?"

"Come or I'll bite you to death." Hibari-san said, and I was almost afraid to do so, then the bell rang.

I continued to walk with him, bringing the papers along with me. My heart was still racing, and it really made me wonder why. I was walking behind him and I saw his form, it was so upright and outstanding.

_Handsome..._

"No! No!" I shrugged the thoughts badly.

We reached my room, and Hibari-san stood in front of the door and opened it without knocking it.

"Hey, excuse Sawada from his classes until the end of the day." Was all he said, and I think the teacher had no choice but to say "Yes" in front of Hibari-san. Hibari-san was sure a fearsome identity, even to teachers. I thought I kind of admire this part of him.

"Go, complete that form." We stopped in the corridor, and looked at me, still with those eyes with deadly intent. "If you will be late even a second, I'll bite you to death. You have until 2:00 to finish it."

"H-hai!" I ran away to the nearest place I could start to do the survey. I just had 2 hours to do it!

I surveyed most of the teachers and some outstanding students from each class about the topic I cannot understand why Hibari-san bothered to ask to people for. The survey was fun, when I would tell that it was a survey for Hibari-san, the teachers would answer my questions without hesitation, with a large amount of fear presented in their voices. Some of the teachers who were still in the middle of teaching didn't dare to speak no when I told that the survey was for Hibari-san, and some sweat in their heads appeared each question. And I thought it was kind of funny, and at the same time, interesting. I really admired Hibari-san for being such an outstanding person in school. In this school, I just stand out because of my being no-good in anything, being so clumsy, yet having such great, popular friends such as Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun and Kyoko-chan whom the whole school almost admire.

Finally, I finished summarizing the survey, and I was on my way in Reception room. I completed the forms and finished up all the write ups under the sakura tree in front of the main school building, where the main gate nearly stood. I just noticed now that the Reception room was the room in second floor that you could already see even if you were just standing in the gate. No wonder Hibari-san chose that room: it was nice, neat and he could already see those who cause trouble even if he just stayed there.

I reached the Reception room, and found out Hibari-san had been waiting there. He was looking in the scenery from the window which was opened.

"Hibari-san, I have finished my survey." My heart began to beat fast again. It really happened to me every time I see Hibari-san. What's wrong with me! I have been this since after the battle in future.

I put the forms in the table, and after that, I had been praying to all Gods that Hibari-san would praise me even once.

I stood in front of the table for almost five minutes, as Hibari continued to ask me questions about how the survey had gone, and etc.

...Then there was a loud thud made by the gate. I and Hibari-san were completely startled by the sound. I made my way near the opened window, and found out there was a single person [who seemed drunk] punching and trying his hardest to enter the school gates. His hand lay out from one of the holes from the gate, and his eyes seemed really different. Was he sleepwalking?

Then I had a sudden thought in my mind. Bad! This is bad!

"What's that?" Hibari-san asked, almost only hearable by himself.

I really had a feeling that interacting with that person in the gate was a pure disaster. No one must notice it! Why-why am I saying this?

Then some disturbed P.E. teachers went to see the happenings in the front of the school gate.

_Don't!_

"Hey! Do you plan to destroy the gate?" one of the male teachers near the gate asked with disgust on the man in the gate.

I and Hibari-san just watched in silence. When I took a look to Hibari-san's face, I saw a sweat dropped from the side of his face, and I saw a pure fear from it. This was the first time I saw it. I myself was purely frightened by the happenings, but I don't know why.

The man in the gate just continued what he had been doing, and created a louder thud and noises from creaks of the gate. He seemed really drunk; he didn't even paid attention to those teachers who had been shouting at him. It seemed that everyone in the main building was bothered.

_Don't care about him! Leave him alone!_

There were a lot of bad thoughts enveloping my mind, which it seemed that my hyper intuition was saying that it was a very very bad idea to fight or even to talk to that person.

It didn't take a minute before many students and teachers gathered in the front of the gate, and created a larger noise.

"Crowd..." I heard Hibari-san said to himself, as he arose from his seat. He was about to go outside when I held his hands to stop him. "Herbivore...you..."

"A-uhm...! I-I mean...do-don't go..!" I know something bad was with that man.

"Do you want to be bitten to death?" he said with scary voice. I thought his eyes were ready to kill me anytime. "Let go of my hand."

"P-please Hib-hibari-san..! Do-don't fight...! Just now! I can sense danger if you will do! Please! That man is not a human!" I was already crying and on my knees as I still held Hibari-san in his hands tightly.

_What am I saying? That man is certainly a human...well, a little different..._

"Not a human?"

"Ahhhh! What am I saying? Just please stay here and be quiet! Don't make any noise, Hibari-san!"

"Are you ordering me, herbivore?"

"No..."

"Well, as for finishing this survey in time, I think I'll oblige, just this time." I let go of Hibari-san's hands, and he came back from his seat. "Then tell me, what kind of creature is that man if he's not a human?"

"I...I don't know...My instinct is saying me not go near that man..." I still sobbed and still on my knees. "Maybe he's a beast or a zombie?"

"You're really funny herbivore. Such creatures don't exist." Hibari seemed to let out a small laugh. Somehow, it gave me a relief.

"Haha, sou dane...Gokudera-kun had been telling me that those creatures exist, but not in Japan. And they're really sensitive to noise."

"So, that's why you're telling me not to make a noise?"

"Y-yes..." I made a smile as Hibari-san faced me, and I was so happy to be able to talk with Hibari-san in normal way.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Our conversation was interrupted when I placed my eyes outside and I saw a lot of blood from the ground below the gates, and it came from one of the teachers.

_The hell...that man doesn't have any kind of those..._

"He bit me! HE BIT ME! HELP! IT HURTS!" The male teacher screamed with absolute terror that made all the teachers and student who were already in crowd backed a little.

_That man was just bitten and lots of blood came out?_

"What the hell is that?" Hibari-san said, as he watched with anxiety.

The man who was bitten fainted on the floor, and just after a while, he ascended from his place, and became like that man who was creating noise from the gate. His skin color became darker, and his way of walking became different. He was walking very very slow, and he was moaning, like a groan of fiend. His tongue was already out from his mouth, like a dog, and his mouth was open all the time. He approached the nearest woman teacher and also bit her. And the same happened to the woman.

"_Juudaime! You know, zombies are those creatures that were also called a living dead. So that means, they had been awakened from the grave. Zombies multiply by biting other humans, and these humans become zombies too. Yes, just from a bite, so if you happen to encounter one, you must be very cautious." Gokudera explained while reading a book about beasts and zombies._

"_Hahaha! Gokudera, such creatures don't exist!" Yamamoto laughed._

"_Ah—ahahaa..." I also laughed. I totally agree with Yamamoto._

"_...And! They're very sensitive to noise! They don't see you, but when they hear you talk a little, they will come to you and will bite you! One way to kill them is to smash their brains!"_

"_So...what does a zombie look like?" I asked like I am interested. I can't just ignore Gokudera-kun's explanation since he seemed to put a lot of effort telling these to us._

"_Zombies are just like those you see in movies: dark skinned, mouth opened very big, walking slowly, and they're always moaning. Maybe it's their language to other zombies."_

"_Hey, Gokudera, don't scare us! If zombies really exist, then there would be no humans today!" Yamamoto commented with a laugh. I really wanted to agree, but Gokudera-kun was so eager to tell these things to us._

"_Shut up, baseball freak! You believe in what I have said, right, Juudaime?"_

"_Ahahaa..."_

While I was remembering our conversation yesterday, all of the students who gathered near the gate had already became those weirdoes and Hibari-san was already making preparations.

"Hibari-san...what are you doing?"

"I need to bite those creatures to death."

"Hi-Hibari-san, if you do that, you might get bitten and become a zombie too!" I said. "And we need to be quiet."

"You're the noisy one, aren't you?"

"Announcement, Announcement: Everyone in the school please evacuate immediately. Something dangerous is already happening in the school grounds. I repeat..." the school radio broadcast, almost ten times. "...Something dange-AHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AHHH...!" Click. "GRMAHHMMM" Just after that, everyone in the classroom dashed outside their classrooms, screamed as they ran, and created a stampede in the corridor.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ person's PoV_

"Gokudera, go with me!" Yamamoto faced Gokudera with fear.

"Who the hell will go with you, baseball freak?" Gokudera shouted, as he was ready to dash outside the room along with the other students.

"Hey, this isn't joke time, Gokudera. I can feel a very strange sensation from what's happening now." Yamamoto said with a formal tone. "It has those horrible, terrifying moans. It made me shiver, really."

"Shh..." Gokudera, soon realized the current situation, placed the index finger of his hand in his lips, signing to stay quiet in front of Yamamoto as other dashed outside. "We will stay here."

"I agree with you..." the swordsman concurred with fear. "I wonder how Tsuna's doing now... I just hope...he wouldn't be..."

He was cut-off when Gokudera exclaimed, "Of course! Juudaime is saf—"

"Shh"

"Ah...okay"...

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun! Let's go!" Kyoko shouted as he faced the two boys while a hand from Kurokawa held her tightly.

Yamamoto signaled something saying "Go ahead" and the two boys situated themselves in the farthest corner of the room from the door. They saw the retreating figure of the two girls as they sat in the floor. "Let's stay here."

"Ahh," Gokudera agreed decisively. There's no time to argue with the Yamamoto anyway.

"Hey...Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered hesitantly. "This situation seems really dangerous. I mean even the teachers are killed easily. Maybe they're the recent serial killers being reported?"

"I don't know. And as far as I know, no human can moan like that, unless their some sort of voice actor or whatever..." the bomb man just answered, not looking at the swordsman. "Be alert."

"Okay." Yamamoto got hold of his Shigure Souen as Gokudera held his dynamites.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's PoV<em>

"HI—HIBARI-SAN!" I shrieked in fear. Then Hibari-san held me and used his right hand to cover my mouth.

"Keep quiet. We'll hide under this table."

"H-hai..."

One hour had passed since the events that happened in the gate, and Hibari-san and I stayed very silent under the tables. However, my heart kept on beating so fast for being so close to Hibari-san.

"GRAAAHHHHHH..." the horrible moans were very close to us, seemed a lot of them outside the Reception room.

I don't know but I really wanted to scream in fear. I couldn't take the terror anymore. "HIIEE-!" and I were cut off when Hibari-san planted his lips on mine. My mind went blank for the first time, and the terror inside me seemed to have left me, and I was most of all shocked. Why did he kiss me? Why didn't he just use his hands to cover my mouth! Those thoughts kept circling my mind.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET, HERBIVORE!" my heart broke...Hibari-san for the first time whispered in my ears with such an angry tone, and I couldn't help but to be quiet.

Then it seemed that the door was thrown aback, it created a large noise, and the moans became really close.

"Tch!" Hibari-san just said in irritation. I saw his angry face, and I really regretted my actions. After the groans became very very close, Hibari-san crawled and stood up from the table, and readied his tonfas, now longer than usual. "Thanks to my dear herbivore here, several batches of herbivores came to my room. Stay there and be quiet, herbivore. If you don't, I'll bite you to death!"

"H-hai!" I heard sound of blood spurting out from many bodies. I prayed to God that it wasn't Hibari-san's, and it seemed always answered as I still heard the sound of tonfas killing every one of his "herbivores", or rather zombies. I really didn't get a chance to see those creatures in close, but I didn't really wish to. For now, I just prayed and prayed for Hibari-san's safety.

But after a while, the sound of tonfa stopped and the groans of those creatures became lesser.

_What happened to Hibari-san?_

"Tsu-tsunayoshi...stay there..." Hibari-san uttered dejectedly. "Ctchh! Get away from me!"

"Hibari-san!" I stood up from the table immediately and saw Hibari-san lying on the floor, and he was in the center of zombies near the door! And it was so far away from my current position.

"GRAAAHHHHH" the groans became now louder and the zombies were ready to bite Hibari-san in no time! I ran as fast as I could as I swallowed my pills but... I won't make it...!

"HIBARI-SAN!"

...Arhhkk...!

* * *

><p>REVIEWS PLEASE~<p> 


	2. Of Some Escape and The Music

**Title:** The Outbreak II - Of Some Escape and The Music

**Rating:** Now M for heads flying, blood gushing out etc.

**Characters/Pairings:** main – 1827 other pairs – 8059 [not for this chapter, though]

**Genre: **Mild Violence, Tragedy, Angst, Romance, little AU-ness after the outbreak

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Warnings: **Bad grammar, and the little violence.

**Summary:** After the future battle, a strange and alarming outbreak started, and that's how Hibari learned that he had feelings for the brunette. Tsuna's PoV, 1827

**Chapter Summary:** The action in the roof made them tired so they stayed somewhere they thought was safe.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san!" I swallowed my pills and now in hyper dying will mode, as I headed straight to that zombies that were to masticate Hibari-san, but I wouldn't make it. I just closed my eyes, and tears ran over my face.<p>

"Director!" another voice came from nowhere, and it was Kusakabe-san! He was near the door, and positioned himself to protect Hibari-san, and he punched those zombies who tried to bite Hibari-san. Hibari-san then stood up immediately, panting, and beat up other zombies who were crowding in front of him. I also helped, I punched them as their blood spurted out from their heads, and I would immediately remove my hands from them, in case they were still alive.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kusakabe-san shouted dreadly.

"What's wrong, Kusakabe-san?" I asked when I saw the zombie he punched a while ago still alive, and it bit him! Hibari-san, then, who was the nearest to that zombie immediately crushed the creature.

I then carried Kusakabe to the rooftop, as Hibari-san followed me, protecting my back from the zombies. In the roof, my hyper dying will wore off, and I tried to comfort the vice president as he was panting heavily, while blood would always came out from his mouth.

"Sa-sawada..san...p-please...kill me...while... I'm still" a cough with blood. "...a human..." another cough.

We were now situated in the most top corner of the rooftop - beside the tank, me and Kusakabe-san, as Hibari-san tried his best to cover the pathway with tables and chairs, and even prepared a fire extinguisher. When we were already done, he went to our place, and brought his tonfas out.

"Sawada, move aside." He said sternly. I then became furious with his statement.

"What are you going to do?" I shouted, as I more zombie moans were heard, along with the creaks of chairs and tables that were covering the path.

"Be quiet and stay away, unless you want to die along with that monster." He then said with that expressionless face. I became really angry now.

But before I could release my anger to the prefect in front of me, Kusakabe-san released more blood from his mouth. I took a peek of what Hibari-san's face looks like, and it was full of disgust. Just after I reverted my face to the vice president, he exploded much blood that almost covered the whole ground he was lying, as well as my pants where his head was then.

"How dis – " Hibari-san was about to complete his sentence when Kusakabe-san moaned like a zombie-no-he became really a zombie!

I yelled in fear, as Kusakabe-san, or rather the zombie in my lap then shook, responded and was about to bite me when Hibari-san smashed his brain. I was thrown aback. I ran from Kusakabe-san, who was still moving despite the damage he already received. I continued to scream in fear, as the zombie in Kusakabe-san's form chased me. Normally, I could have also done what Hibari-san did, but I couldn't. Clumsy as I was, I tripped on the floor while walking backward and I yelped. The zombie almost jumped in front to assault me, when Hibari-san swayed his tonfa in the air, hit the zombie's head, and it flew to the air. Blood gushed out; it really stained my white uniform shirt. And the form in front of me, headless zombie, fell in my chest. I was so freaked out, and screamed very loud. Then a pair of hands covered my mouth. "Shut up herbivore." Was what he whispered in my ear.

Then creaks of chairs and tables were heard. No, my intuition told me it was something more different. When I was startled as well regained my posture from the previous situation, I and Hibari-san headed straight near the chair-and-table barrier the latter set up before. I was so astonished that it was just been broken, and many zombies had gone through it. I, again, was freaked out. But instead of indulging myself from being so scared and frightened, I drank two of my pills, wore my mittens at the same time and activated in Hyper Dying Will Mode, as Hibari-san had been killing zombies one on one, using some sort of stick, maybe from the stands of a table.

We continued to do this; we created a lot of noise, as zombies totally outnumbered us. Well, we're really outnumbered from the start, but just this very moment, 60 or maybe hundreds of zombies were in front of us, as if we're performing in a stage with audience of zombies. I became frightened, but I ignored it. I was about to slam another head, when Hibari-san stopped me.

"We'll call it a day after this batch," he said, as he walked to the clutters of chairs and tables nearby. "After we release this, I'll run and follow me."

I knew what he was already planning to do, and just readied myself for the attack. Hibari-san grabbed 4 fire extinguishers and gave two to me, as we both release the water to the zombies at the same time. The pressure drove the zombies to fall to the ground floor, and that was enough to smash their brains. After we release the remaining two fire extinguishers, we immediately ran from the remaining zombies undamaged, or weren't hit. We ran extremely fast in the stairs, we ran through bunch of zombies, quietly, as we reached the gate. We then continued to run even after exiting the school.

I was already tired, yet, I paid no attention to it. What was in my mind now was to escape from the bites of the zombies.

We dashed through the streets; there were already no cars or any vehicles travelling. We could only see more and more zombies from far. After a while, Hibari-san stopped in front a convenience store, and opened it. It was empty, yet a soft music played. I wonder where it was coming from. And there was a blood near the counter.

_Maybe the vendor got bitten by the zombie..._

"We'll stay here for a while." Hibari-san said, as he grabbed two cans of juice in the fridge.

"Eh? Why here of all places?" I protested, for no reason.

"We can grab all the foods and drinks here, and this street is the quietest one in Namimori. We'll be safe from zombies even if we sleep in the floor."

I still wanted to complain, but I was already tired, and just drop on the floor, and Hibari-san somehow almost did the same. I leaned my back on the wall, opened the can and drank it with one gulp, because I have been thirsty.

After I regained some energy, I stood up, and quietly searched for a clock all over the place. I knew it was already coming to eve, but I was just making sure of what time already. I saw a wristwatch in the counter, and it said it was already 5:37. Gosh, it was already late. Maybe not, for this zombie filled country.

I felt my stomach grumbled a little, and I got a plastic of hamburger in one of the shelves. "Do you want some, Hibari-san?"

He nodded in response, as I seized another one hamburger. I then went to the corner where we sat before, and sat there again, giving one of the hamburgers to Hibari-san. We then ate in peace.

After eating, I unconsciously hummed the music we've been listening to, and I felt sleepy. Hibari-san yawned as well, he must be sleepy too. Just for a while, the two of us fell asleep.

Just then, a fragment of important issue almost hit me. The music and it was the music. Now we're in danger again.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: SORRY IF IT WAS SO SHORT AND SO UNROMANTIC! IT WAS JUST SORTA LIKE ACTION, AND I THINK IT WAS REALLY RUSHED! I'M SORRY, BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BUSY IN SCHOOL FOR DAYS! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR STORY ALERTS AND FAVORITE! AND I GIVE MY UTMOST THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! REALLY THANKS FOR READING THIS DESPITE OF THE GRAMMAR! PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	3. Of His Fear and Curse

**Title:** The Outbreak

**Rating:** Now M for heads flying, blood gushing out etc.

**Characters/Pairings:** main – 1827 other pairs – 8059 [not for this chapter, though]

**Genre: **Mild Violence, Tragedy, Angst, Romance, little AU-ness after the outbreak

**Chapter:** 3/?

**Summary:** After the future battle, a strange and alarming outbreak started, and that's how Hibari learned that he had feelings for the brunette. Tsuna's PoV, 1827

**Chapter Summary:** Hibari-san and Tsuna escaped out of the convenience store, however, some things happened.

* * *

><p>Yeah. It was the solemn music.<p>

And it was definitely the music.

For the third time: it was just the music.

Yet, it was just the music, so why bother?

Why was I so anxious with such music? Sure it was calming, yet I felt more fear everytime I hear it. It was kinda annoying right now. I didn't know why. My intuitions were sometimes bothersome and infuriating, and sometimes unreasonable.

I remained with my position, as I thought of it.

I was already irked with the music! I couldn't get the music out of my head! I mean why was I so mad from just music?

Anyway, to clear these thoughts, I could just turn off that damn radio right?

Oh my god. I just said "damn" for the first time in my life. I had been really out of myself this time. What was really happening to me?

True - having zombies as your neighbors and schoolmates were enough to make you crazy. But what about it? I had enough knowledge, credits to Reborn, to protect myself using these pills and mittens. Also Hibari-san's with me. What else do I need to think about?

It was also strange to think that zombies could spread their race just by biting humans. Was it just really their way of reproducing or they really need it? And also it was strange that they only act when they heard sounds. And also that they...

WHAT THE HELL WAS REALLY HAPPENING TO ME? THIS IS NOT MY USUAL THINKING AT ALL!

I knew it. There was something so easy for me, yet because I'm out of myself today, I couldn't even think well.

Wait...did I just say "sound"?

I stood up, the action out of my consciousness.

If sound...that means any kind of sound right? Then that only means music is a kind of sound right? And if music is a kind of sound and zombies react to sounds, then that means...

I literally thought of it with a flow chart in my brain. I chuckled a bit.

But there's no time to chuckle or laugh or what! Surely! There were zombies here!

I shivered at the idea. We really need to get out of here! But how about Hibari-san? He's sure still so tired from fighting those zombies!

However, because I've became mad, I woke him up, not minding the upcoming death threat for me. Well, I had thought it was better than to be a zombie.

But first thing to do is to turn off that damn radio playing that damn music that made me damn mad for the rest of my damn life.

Yep. I said it four times in a sentence. Sorry people listening in my mind that I'm out of character today. Truly, talking to yourself would make you crazy enough to be sent in a mental hospital.

"Hibari-san! Wake up! Please!" I woke Hibari-san up, since he was a light sleeper, from just a mere shake, he opened his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong, herbivore?" he scowled and asked with an irritated voice. He then sat in a better posture as he scratched his head a little. He then yawned.

"Hi-Hibari-san...the truth is..." I commented hesitantly. I was going to be bitten to death, really. "...I don't know..."

"Are you making me annoyed, herbivore?" a deathly aura spread throughout the entire store. Hibari-san then displayed a really displeased expression of his.

We stayed with silence after I stuttered a little on what to tell Hibari-san, as he continued to ask me what's really wrong in a really furious way of his.

Just then groans of them – of those zombies came. I knew it. I really knew it. They really would come. They all stride in the front door, maybe because of the music that kept in playing in such a silent street.

"Shit! They really came!" I jerked up and shouted. _Really shit. _I just said a bad word in front of the discipline leader.

Well, the said leader actually frowned at me rather than preparing himself to fight those zombies. "What the hell did you say?"

"I-I didn't...I mean...those zombies...actually...umm...came..." I told him hesitantly. "I was really out of my mind now...I'm really sorry...Hibari-san."

"If you knew they would come, you should have said that it's not safe here, tch," he scowled as he popped those tonfa out of nowhere.

With that, I also drank my pills and put on my gloves as I turned in my hyper dying will mode. For some reason, I rather felt relief this time knowing my intuition actually predicted some things. The first thing I thought was I could use this to protect ourselves, and of course Hibari-san.

The two of us fought alongside each other, and beat them up one by one.

However, in such a quiet street where almost every single noise was echoed throughout, more and more zombies were attracted to the place. _Damn._

Tiredness and tension built up our fatigues as we fought the zombies. This was getting tougher and tougher. We beat one and they would be replaced by three! And now they all flocked in front of us. _Fuck. Really fuck._ We're in the farthest spot in the back of the convenience store, and were now cornered by bunch of zombies.

_What should we do?_

Hibari-san kept swaying his tonfa and it would hit two or three, but gradually as time goes, the force of his attacks aren't enough to be even beat one with a hit, as zombies actually assembled in front of us. We're doomed.

I also kept on attacking – punching them, kicking them or even bumping my head to their heads. They were really tough. I became really tired as the fire in my forehead seemed to fell on its size. We would be a zombie in an hour...actually maybe not even an hour.

"Damn," he said with pants. We've been fighting for hours here for our dear lives. He then mustered up all his strength to attack the wall beside him; three times until a hole big enough for a person was created. As I tried to sway all the zombies away while Hibari-san snuck out of the building through the hole, I then followed him as I thought he already had let himself alive outside.

"Herbivore, hurry up!"

With the signal, I forced all my strength and flames with a single punch to even radiate some waves to make the front zombies fell like dominoes as I slipped in through the hole.

Just then, as Hibari-san pulled me to the outside, someone was really dragging me to be back inside. _Damn...really fucking shit._

"Hi-hibari-san! So-someone...is pulling me inside!" I yelled out of despair. Damn. My heart was beating and pounding so fast. I was already shaking to even make a move. _What should I do! What? Damn!_

"Kick it! Hurry!" Hibari-san whispered quietly to prevent the zombies in getting him to that place, as the words he said registered in my brain. That's right. Kick and then this will all end!

I kicked it, with few shakes, the force coming from the inside ended. And then with Hibari-san's pull of me, we ended up with rather embarrassing position.

_Damn..._

...yet I really blushed. I really wanted to see his expression, but I was so embarrassed. Really...my heart was now pounding faster than before.

"Herbivore...quiet," he whispered to me.

I heard the groans becoming distant as we stayed quiet in that position. OMG. I'm already shaking and I thought my face was already on fire in discomfiture.

When the moans of zombies were not heard anymore, I tried to stand up. However, I really felt cold down in my feet. When I analyzed my legs and feet, I realized my shoes were stolen. I didn't know even zombies had fetish for shoes. Laughable matter.

"Ugg- acuuhh!" Hibari-san surprisingly coughed really hard. Did he get colds?

Hibari-san coughed and coughed again, until I noticed that he was already emitting blood from his mouth. Omygod...

"Tsu-tsunayoshi...go-...away..." Hibari-san said rather hoarsely. _Why?_

I then noticed a really big bite in his left arm.

_...THE HELL?_

I was just astonished as well as felt pain in my heart...

Tears then started falling out of my eyes, as I obeyed Hibari-san's commands. I couldn't do anything. I wasn't able to do anything...I just watched there as he became a zombie. He then dropped his tonfa as he got up in his zombie form. He moaned like the others. He walked like those strange creatures. He WASN'T Hibari-san that I knew anymore, of course. Hibari-san...was already dead...

"Hi-hibari-san!" I shouted, as I closed my eyes. He was facing me, walking towards me.

_Am I going to be a zombie too?_

_Why?_

_Please...Hibari-san..._

_For what...? _

_Just...bite me so that...I could live with you..._

_However, as a zombie..._

As my last thoughts travelled in my mind, I shut my eyes off to prepare. However, the zombie in Hibari-san's form turned and walked backwards slowly, as if Hibari-san and zombie were fighting each other. As I watched it, I quickly got up not knowing what to do. "Hi-!". As I was just about to shout his name, he picked his tonfa up and killed himself.

"HIBARI-SAN!" I shouted out of despair...

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

First, my writing style here kinda slacked out. Sorry. And I'm kinda late in updating, but I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. And...

I'M SORRY IF TSUNA-KUN IS REALLY OOC HERE SAYING THOSE WORDS, BUT I REALLY NEED TO. HAHA.

OKAY! I LACKED ROMANCE AGAIN! I'M SORRY BUT I THINK NEXT CHAPTERS GONNA HAVE THEM! REALLY! ANYWAY, YOU MIGHT BE THINKING THIS IS ALREADY THE END, BUT THIS IS NOT. I'M PLANNING TO DO IT LIKE IN THE FINAL DESTINATION MOVIE. [Guess what's that. or maybe you guys have watched that?] (For those who knew the movie, I'm sorry for the big spoiler) I'M SORRY IF THIS LOOKED LIKE RUSHED, SINCE SCHOOL IS REALLY GIVING ME HARD TIME TO WRITE, BUT I TRIED MY BEST NOT TO MAKE MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING!

PLEASE REVIEW! [and thanks for those who fav it, put it in their story alert and those who spent time to review it!]


End file.
